By the Light of Your Testies
by DaxDaxDog4ev
Summary: When Dax is on the case you know you can count on him. Dax Dogtective/Wayne Brady Dax Dogtective/Raisins Dax/Mystery (implied)
1. Chapter 1

By the light of your weeping testes

One day, in Foodsville, Dax Dogtective was solving the case. "Oh no." She said, "My raisins have been smuggled." Dax lowered his head and vowed to find the missing raisins.

"Okay, sugah momma, this tuna is In The Can" said Daxxie boy.

…Later

Dax and Wayne Brady sit under the light of the moon pie. "wow Dax, you are so hot when you are on the case" Wayne Brady announced.

In quick retort Dax EXCLAIMED " or is the case hot on me?~~~", Wayne Brady's breath quickened at the sly dogmatic remark. He felt his chocolate bread-meats rising. Dax Dax Dog questioned Wayne Brady "can I ask you a question Wayne Brady?"

Wayne Brady whispers sexily "I always love helping with big cases"

Dax sulkily replied through the dribbling sips of his Budlight flavored tequila "well Wayne Brady, this one is strictly OFF BOOK…." From across the table Wayne Brady felt his tight jeans tighten even tighter as Dax hesitantly hesitated with his statement. "Do you know of the third ball? It is the one at the tip Wayne Brady"

"of course I know of that ball" Wayne Brady replied while feeling his restricted third ball strain against his acid wash jeans.

"has that ball ever weeped, even when you are not sad? I am asking for a friend" Dax says with somber hesitation.

To which Wayne Brady quickly and loudly replies "How did you know Dax Dax Dog? It cries when I think of you Daxxie" The man said with affection in his strained voice. His third ball begging to be noticed within his acid wash jeans.

Dax realized that something had changed within Wayne Brady, he knew that a kinship had been formed during this raisin smuggling case.

Later Again….

Dax Walkes home in the rain, knowing that he will have to face Raisin Bran when he gets home. He once loved Raisin Bran, but now, his third ball was interested in a new set of bread meats. "Yeeah" mumbled Dax, as he thought of Wayne Brady wearing his aviator goggles as he gesticulates wildly, as he is prone to do. A bright light appeared ahead, he realized it was the light from Raisin's new apartment.

"Howdie doodie Daxxie Pads!" Raisins Yelled with happiness. She stood in the door, shirt unbuttoned and underwear gone for now. "Did you find my missing Raisins?" she muttered in slow sexy breaths.

"You know that I haven't Raisin Bran, I have been thinking"

"Thinking about what, my Daxxie Pad?" Dax hated to be emasculated like this, he felt like a bottle of baby food, instead of the strong cereal mascot that he had become.

"Get a clue, Raisin Bran" Dax frustratedly interrupted. "Wayne Brady and I ~~~~"

"You have been spending a lot of time with Wayne Brady, he hardly has time to be a chocolate squirrel" Dehydrated Grapes accused.

"Raisin Bran Flakes, have you heard of the third ball?!" Dax shouted, stud like arms flailing.

"no Dax, I am only familiar with the first and second ball. I was unaware there was a third" She whispers into his collar.

Dax Dogtective moans "IT WEEEEEEPPPSSSSS, Raisins. How have you never seen it cry?"

With a sudden realization Raisin Bran turns away, "Maybe because it has never weeped for me"

Later….

Wayne Brady sat outside of his aero-space vehicle and thought of the stars in his lovers eyes. He thought of the time Dax Dogtective had helped him wash his aero-space vehicle, suds and water splashing on their tight acid wash jeans. His abs had twinkled in the spray, his third ball ignored because Dax was being a Dogtective with another, not Wayne Brady.

Suddenly a sudden noise startled Wayne Brady, so much he almost forgot to be a chocolate squirrel. "I am here now" a strong masculine dog voice shouted with lust. "let me in Wayne Brady, for my third ball has chosen your visage"

Could it be?

"I will open the door for you Daxxers" Wayne Brady said as he opened the door for Dax. Dax stood there like the finest Dogtective in any grocery store imaginable. Wayne Brady had forgotten how much he loved his Doggie Style.

"Let me show you how its done Wayne Brady" Dax whispers as he unzips his chestnut corduroy slacks.

"No," Wayne Brady says with trepidation in his voice. "someone might see, what about your grapes?"

"I prefer chocolate tears to grapes any day"

Then Wayne Brady noticed that there was a growing wet warmth in Dax's immaculate slacks. "Dax! Your ball is wailing, do you need something to dry it, perhaps a lavender scented wash cloth?"

"No Wayne Brady, I will dampen your fur with my third ball if its all the same to you"

…..Later ~~~~~

Wayne Brady lie on his tummy. His squirrel tail sticking up to allow easy access from behind.

"Ugh" Said Dax Dogtective, as he grunted "I have a mystery to solve"

"What mystery would that be" said Wayne Brady in a cautious moan.

"How I am going to fit all this ball, in that sexy brown squirrel hole" Said Dax as he pounded into Wayne Brady.

"Haven't you ever heard of chocolate covered nuts before Dax?" Wayne Brady panted out between hefty thrusts. Their coupling was exotic, as megan trainer played in the background. "Marvin Gaye Get It On" played over top of the sloshing and thumping of the two beasts. Wayne Brady had always imagined Dax taking him like this. His need was barely concealed as he came undone like a zipper do.

"Does chocolate come in your mouth or your hand Wayne Brady?" Dax grunted.

" I don't know Dax, It is my first time"

"Don't worry Wayne Brady" Dax Dogtective smiled. "I am no noobers, I will burrow my nuts right"

A thin scream erupted from Wayne Brady as he virgin ass rippled with chocolate pleasure. Never had a third ball felt so good against his tender flesh.


	2. shopping with Dax Dogtective

Dax Dogtective and his new found soul mate, Wayne Brady, went out for a day of shopping. They went to the mall, and went to Jurney's to by Wayne Brady some new Chuck Taylor Convers. He got black ones that went up to his squirrel thighs and he bought purple laces. Dax helped him put them on in the fitting room, sliding them all the way up his legs, until he was staring headlong in to Wayne Brady's crotch. His chocolate buldge was bouncing and swaying as his arms flailed with excitement. He loved his new shoes.

"I love your new shoes Wayne Brady" Dax said, just then a song came on over the mall loudspeakers. "The only one for me is you" by mcr started playing, Wayne Brady had loved them in his youth. They made eye contact, and Dax just knew he had to lean in for a quick kiss. His mouth met Wayne Brady's soft cushion lips, and squirrel and Dog were united in a passionate lip lock.

"Can this be our song Daxxie?" Wayne Brady said. And right there in that fitting room, with Wayne Brady in his thigh high lace up converse, and dax in his skintight mesh body suit, they claimed that song as their own, with lip smacks, gentle licks, and long strokes.

There next stop was Hot Topic where Daxxxy boy wanted to buy himself a new A Day To Remember t-shirt. While they were shopping, Dax was slipping on t-shirts over his mesh suit. And as Wayne Brady was watching his eyes kept getting drawn more and more to Dax's long, firm nipples. It seemed like they kept getting harder, almost like they were watching him back. "See something you like, Wayne Brady?" Dax said playfully, ending with a wink.

"Uhh, um" Wayne Brady stutters embarrassingly.

"These skittles are in need of a squeeze," says Dax playfully still. They snuck off into the fitting room and Wayne Brady felt up all 12 of Dax's hard nips.

"I hope your cereals stay crunchy, Dax, once they are sitting in my milk." Wayne hadn't had this much sex since his days in piloting school. But even then he wasn't flying this high.

"I love chocolate milk," Dax moaned while gargling Wayne Brady's passion, trying so hard not to make too much noise. Wayne Brady on the other hand had a hard time keeping his moans silent.

Wayne Brady hadn't had sex for years before Dax, in fact, he had been a virgin. "Dax Dogtective, you are my first" he moaned. Dax looked up at his love with wonder in his eyes.

"Oh Wayne Brady" he said with adoration in his voice. Suddenly their coupling had taken on a new meaning. Dax doubled down on Wayne Brady's third ball with renewed passion. He had never been somebodies first before and he loved it. Wayne Brady was all his, a fresh and pure snow only he could eat. And boy, what a snow harvest.

Just then, a voice cut through Dax's personal chocolate winter wonderland. "Are you still good in there?" a sultry shopping attendant asked through the door. Dax almost came and had to gulp down his pleasure to avoid moaning audibly.

Wayne Brady had to quickly answer with "Might need a size up in these trousers" To avoid suspicion.

"Okay, you have been in there twenty (20) whole minutes" then they heard her walk away.

That's when Dax took things to a whole new level. A probing finger was thrust up Wayne Brady's chocolate squirrel hole and suddenly cum was everywhere. It came from both squirrel and dog and mixed into a love potion on the floor of the hot topic.

The fitting room was a sobbing mess of emotion and satisfaction. As was their whole day. It was built on impulsive decision after an impulsive grasp for love. The troubles of their past lay there forgotten, on the floor of that Hot Topic fitting room.

They finally made it to the furniture after a wonderful shopping spree full of clothes (and unclothing). "Know what kind of bed you want to replace your fold-out, Wayne Brady?" asked Dax in a brash but precautionsly sexy voice. "One that bounces, or one that pulls out, or-"

"Dax." Wayne interrupted in excitement. A bedframe shaped like an aerospace vehicle sit displayed on the showroom floor at the Ikea. "Look at the size of that cockpit!" shivered Whyan Brady as his knees quacked and his hands quaked and shrilled. He was shivering with need at the site of this bed, aerospace vehicles were his life, he even wore one around a cord on his neck to always remember.

After loading into the trunk of Dax's suv, they took Wayned Brads plane bed home for the winter. They could hibernet and snuggle all weekend long, while binge watching St. Elsewhere.

"I know it's all the autistic kid's seizer dream, but it all seems so real." Moaned wayne brandle.

"I know, my coco nutty." Creamed dax.


End file.
